In a variety of well applications, valves and other downhole components are actuated hydraulically. Depending on the specific well operation, the hydraulic fluid can be directed to the downhole valve through a tubing string or through the surrounding annulus. In some applications, the activating hydraulic fluid is not isolated from debris, e.g. particulates, which can exist in the wellbore environment. The debris can cause problems related to plugging of the downhole component and/or plugging of the tubing leading to the downhole component. Once plugging occurs, pressure transmission, component activation, and other functional aspects of the well operation can be lost or limited.
One example of a downhole component that can be susceptible to the presence of debris in an actuating fluid is a formation isolation valve. A formation isolation valve is a well suspension/isolation device that, in some applications, can remain in a completion at substantial depth for a prolonged period of time. Due to the deep position and the long suspension period, debris can settle in and around the formation isolation valve and interfere with actuation of the valve by causing plugging and/or mechanical binding that prevents adequate flow of actuating fluid.